


Support

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, estavlished relationship, soulpunk era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Oh my god, what if it totally sucks and everyone hates me?" Andy doesn't sigh or roll his eyes, even though he's heard the sentence about twenty times in the past hour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about not writing things, but I've been totally out of it for a while.

"Oh my god, what if it totally sucks and everyone hates me?" 

Andy doesn't sigh or roll his eyes, even though he's heard the sentence about twenty times in the past hour. Patrick's asking of that doesn't bother him, and he won't hesitate to reassure him every time.

He runs a hand through Patrick's bleached locks, fluffing it up a bit more. They're backstage, Patrick getting ready to go on for the very first show as a solo artist. It's very exciting, and Andy can't wait to see him in action. 

Andy has his own tour coming up soon with The Damned Things. He's excited for that, too. Everything seems to be much better lately. 

Patrick's just released his album, and Andy fucking loves it. It's amazing and so very Patrick that he can't help but listen to it every day while he's working out. He loves it. They've avoided reviews for now, because Andy doesn't want Patrick getting upset about things if some people don't like it.

Patrick sighs softly, tucking his head under Andy's chin. He wraps arms around Patrick and kisses his head, holding him close. "They'll love it. I promise, baby." Andy tells Patrick, a hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. Patrick melts under his touch, and God, Andy loves him.

"You think so?" Patrick asks, looking up with those wide blue eyes. Gorgeous. Andy nods and kisses him gently, relishing his sweet kisses and hugging him tight.

Five minutes later Patrick is called onstage. He leaves with another kiss and Andy smiles, going to stand backstage to watch him.

It goes spectacularly well. Patrick's shy at first, opening with one of his amazing songs and then he gets into it, talking to the crowd and laughing. Andy watches him, smiling as Patrick smiles. He looks so at ease on stage, and Andy's so happy about that.

He's pink and drenched with sweat by the end, suit sticking to him and his blond hair plastered to his forehead. Patrick says goodnight and walks off stage, stumbling into Andy's arms.

"You did so good, babe." Andy murmurs, supporting him as they walk to the dressing room. Patrick looks exhausted and he stays close to Andy's side, allowing Andy to half carry him.

Andy gets him into the shower in the bathroom and waits on the couch in the dressing room patiently. Patrick walks about dressed in soft clothes, a little damp and looking tired. "Love you." Patrick murmurs, plopping down next to him.

They'll head to his bus in a bit, Andy thinks. Right now, Patrick deserves a few minutes of rest.


End file.
